1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe and mount assembly to hold a camera or a camcorder on an auxiliary stabilizing device and support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various attempts to mount cameras or camcorders on auxiliary carrying and stabilizing devices using a shoe on the camera connected to a mount on the auxiliary device, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,260,731 and 5,890,025. However, either such devices provide for limited relative adjustment of the shoe and camera, or are unstable, permitting unwanted relative movement.
According to this invention, a shoe and mount assembly is configured for use with a variety of cameras or camcorders as the shoe is in mating engagement with the bottom of the camera or camcorder unit. The shoe is detachable and is dimensioned to center fit a corresponding indent in the top surface of the mount. The shoe is configured with a locating pin and a threaded connector to be fitted on the base of a camera or camcorder. Once the locating pin locates the receiving recess in the bottom of the camcorder, the shoe is secured in place by the threaded connector. This assembly provides for the quick release or connection of the camera or camcorder.
The shoe is loaded into the mount and locked in place by releasing a spring biased camlock for interaction with a cam surface on the shoe. A channel-shaped-groove is provided on the base of the mount for engagement with a complementary perpendicular channel-shaped-groove on an auxiliary device for adjusting the position of the mount and shoe assembly (and thus, camera or camcorder) on the auxiliary device, such as a shoulder harness, in a horizontal plane.